Kaihun: Falling in Love
by rizkaapamungkas
Summary: this fanfict HunKai
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling in Love

Author : popporiz25_

Pair: Kaihun

Genre: terserah dah

Rated: T

_Ahhh ini ff repost yehh _

**Sorry for typo(s)**

~oO Happy Reading Oo~

#Jongin pov

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Kai atau Jongin. Aku bersekolah di kirin art high school. Disinilah aku berada, perpustakaan sekolah, setiap hari aku disini. Maka jangan heran jika aku dijuluki si kutu buku.

"Jongin!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aish! Namja itu lagi!

Aku malas jika harus berdekatan dengan Baekhyun－sahabatku.

"wae? Kau ditolak lagi?" tanyaku to the point pada Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng cepat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"KYAAA~CHANYEOL MENERIMAKUU KAI!" teriaknya yang membuatku harus menutup telingaku. Bisa-bisa aku tuli.

"JONG AKmmppht" aku langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya dia berteriak di dalam perpustakaan. Untung saja tak ada guru.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tanganku kasar.

"apa kau bahagia?" tanyaku lagi.

"NE! Aku sangat bahagia Kai, perjuanganku mendapatkan Chanyeol itu sangat sulit" aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"eh, kapan kau akan mempunyai kekasih?" aku melotot, pertanyaan macam apa ini.

"ayolah Jong, cepat punya kekasih, nanti 'kan kita bisa double date hehe.. Ahh pasti romantis sekali" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"oiya, pulang sekolah aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah Chanyeol, kau harus ikut!" lanjutnya. Apa-apaan Baekhyun ini.

"tidak! Aku tak ingin ikut!" tolakku cepat.

"Jonginnie jebaal~ bbuingbbuing"

"huh..baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun waktu di perpustakaan.

Aku dan dia sedang menuju rumah Chanyeol menggunakan sepeda tanpa mengganti pakaian sekolah.

"mana rumah Chanyeol, Baek?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun, karena aku sendiri tak tahu dimana Chanyeol tinggal.

"sebentar lagi" jawabnya.

Aku hanya terus mengayuh sepedaku. Sampai Baekhyun berhenti di depan rumah bak istana.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Baekhyun. Aku hanya melongo.

"YAK! BIASA SAJA MELIHATNYA!" aku tersentak. Aku mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

TING..NONG..

Cklek..

Terlihatlah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku dan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol hanya pada Baekhyun.

"eh, kau juga"

akhirnya aku mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam.

"eomma dan appaku sedang berada di Kanada, jadi rumah ini sepi" jelas Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, aku haus" cih! Manja sekali Baekhyun.

"kau mau minum apa, biar kuambilkan" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. huh! Tak dianggap sekali keberadaanku. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil minuman.

"aku ikut" ucap Baekhyun dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama sekali mereka kembali. Aku sungguh sangat sangat bosan.

"nuguya?" aku mendongak. DEG.. Aigoo tampannya.

"nuguya?" tanyanya lagi, aku tersentak.

"K..kim Jongin" jawabku terbata. Aku sungguh gugup.

"k..kau si..siapa?" tanyaku pada namja tampan berkulit putih susu didepanku.

"Sehun..Oh Sehun"

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku. Aku sangat gelisah duduk disebelahnya.

"menemani te..temanku" aish! Kenapa selalu gugup!

"oh..kekasih sepupuku, Park Chanyeol?" ternyata Sehun ini sepupu Chanyeol.

"n..ne"

"tadi aku melihatnya mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Chanyeol" awas kau Baek!－batinku.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. A..anyeong" aku segera beranjak dari dudukku. Grepp.. Sehun menahanku yang hendak pergi.

"diluar mau hujan, kau yakin akan sampai rumah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang membuatku senang. Entahlah.

Atau aku jatuh cinta dengan namja berkulit putih susu ini? Mollayo.

"ta..tapikan belum hu..hujan" JDERR..

#author pov

dengan reflek Kai memeluk Sehun. Setelah sadar siapa yang dirinya peluk, Kai segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"mi..mianhae" ucap Kai pelan pada Sehun, bahkan sangat pelan.

"a..aku takut pe..petir" bukan hanya takut, tapi Kai juga trauma.

"apa kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun pada Kai hati-hati. Kai mengangguk lemah.

"aku akan menemanimu sampai Chanyeol dan kekasihnya pulang"

"gomawo" balas Kai.

TING..NONG..

Sehun segera membuka pintu.

Cklek.. Terlihatlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun setelah masuk kedalam.

"aku kira kau sudah pulang"

ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang songongnya.

"ayo pulang, kajja ambil sepeda kita" ajak Kai pada Baekhyun.

"MWO?! NAIK SEPEDA? NO NO NO!"

"yasudah, aku pulang dulu" ucap Kai kesal.

"Yeollie~ ayo antarkan aku dan Jongin pulang! Bbuingbbuing~"

"baik. Kajja!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeret Baekhyun untuk cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"JONGIN PPALLIWA!" teriak Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Sehun, aku pulang dulu" ucap Kai pada Sehun.

"ne..hati-hati" jawab Sehun. Kai mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHS

#Kai pov

"Jongin!" panggil Baekhyun padaku. Aku menoleh.

"kau tahu Sehun 'kan, Oh Sehun?"

"ne, waeyo?"

"dia akan pindah ke sekolah kita, hari ini, katanya sih dia sekelas dengan kita" ucap Baekhyun yang sukses membuatku memekik girang.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"ne, aku tahu dari Chanyeol, kau bahagia sekali kelihatannya"

"eh.. Tidak kok, aku hanya kaget"

"oohh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#author pov

tet..tet.. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun akhirnya berbunyi.

Seluruh murid Kirin art high School pun masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Jong?" panggil Baekhyun pada Kai.

"hmm" balas Kai dengan gumaman.

"aku merindukanmu"

"MWO?"

"eh.. Maksudnya aku merindukan Chanyeol, aa~ aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya" Kai hanya berdecih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Changmin－guru bahasa inggris pun memasuki kelas XI A－kelas Kai dan Baekhyun. Disebelahnya ada namja tampan berkulit putih susu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Changmin songsaenim pada seluruh muridnya.

"Selamat pagi saem" balas seluruh murid serempak.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

changmin memerintah namja berkulit putih yang berada disebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeong haseo Oh Sehun imnida" Oh Sehun nama namja itu.

"baiklah, Sehun-ssi sekarang kau duduk disebelah Luhan"

perintah Changmin saem pada Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku Luhan.

Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Hunhun?" Sehun menoleh. Kenapa dia tahu nama panggilan sewaktu aku kecil?－batin Sehun.

"kau masih ingat denganku 'kan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"nuguya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"aish! Aku ini Xi Lu.."

"Luhan, Sehun, jika kalian ingin melanjutkan mengobrol kalian, nanti waktu istirahat" Changmin saem memperingati Sehun dan Luhan.

"ne saem" balas mereka serempak. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tet..tet.. Kebiasaan Kai waktu istirahat, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Seperti saat ini, dia duduk dipojok perpustakaan.

"Jongin?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Kai menoleh, dia kaget, karena yang memanggilnya ternyata Sehun.

"Sehun?" ucapnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini bersamamu?"

"tentu" demi apa, Kai sangat senang Sehun ada didekatnya.

#Kai pov

kruyuk..kruyuk.. Aku tersentak. Itu bunyi yang berasal dari perut Sehun.

"Sehun?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk memanggilnya.

Diapun menoleh. DEG.. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan tampannya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku dari Sehun.

"ne Jong?" jawabnya.

Aish! Berdekatan dengan Sehun itu tidak baik untuk Jantung.

"apa kau lapar?" tanyaku pada Sehun.

"ne" jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa tidak ke kantin?" entah kenapa aku jadi ingin tahu sekali.

"aku tidak tahu dimana letak kantin, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" mwo? Menemani Sehun ke kantin?

Itu akan membuatku mati muda. Oke, Ini terlalu lebay.

"kau tidak mau yah?" tanyanya.

"eh, baiklah kajja" aku dan Sehun menuju kantin.

Kami memilih duduk dipojok kantin.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun padaku.

"tidak, aku tak lapar" jawabku. Sehun segera memesan makanan.

"ini, minumlah dulu" Sehun menyodorkan milk shake strawberry untukku.

"gomawo" ucapku berterimakasih.

"ne" balasnya.

"aku cari di perpustakaan tak ada, eh ternyata kau di kantin bermesra-mesra'an dengan Sehun" tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Sehun, cepat pesankan aku makanan, tapi kau yang bayar, kau 'kan baru saja jadian dengan Jongin"

#author pov

"MWO?!" Kai dan Sehun berteriak bersama.

"sudahlah tak perlu kaget seperti itu Jong, aku tak minta kau mentraktirku, aku hanya akan minta traktiran sama Kekasihmu ini, Oh Sehun"

Kai menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"SIAPA YANG JADIAN?" Kai melotot.

"kau dan Sehun" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"sudahlah my baby baekkie, mereka malu mengakuinya" tuk! Kini giliran sehun yang minjitak kepala chanyeol.

"aww..appo" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Sehun.

"Yeollie, apa kau tak apa? Yak Sehun! Kenapa kau menjitaknya?"

Baekhyun ikut mengelus-elus kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu" ucap Kai dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Sehun pov

sesampainya dikelas aku langsung duduk dalam diam.

"Hunhun" tiba-tiba Luhan memanggilku.

"kau benar tak mengingatku?"

aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak tahu.

"aku Xi Luhan Hun, sahabatmu sebelum kau pindah ke Kanada"

"Luhan yeoppo?" ucapku memastikan.

"ne Hunhun"

"berhenti memanggilku Hunhun, jinjja kau Luhan yeoppo?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Hun, pulang sekolah main ke rumahku ya, aku ada banyak koleksi game terbaru"

"tapi aku tak tahu dimana kau tinggal"

"huh! Kau sekarang tinggal dimana?"

"rumah Chanyeol"

kulihat Luhan sedang berfikir.

"Park Chanyeol bukan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"baiklah, nanti aku ke rumah Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol House

aku sedang menunggu Luhan yang akan menjemputku untuk bermain ke rumahnya.

TIN..TIN..

"Sehun!" itu dia! Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"sepertinya ini akan turun hujan" ucapku.

Luhan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Hun, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Luhan yang masih fokus menyetir.

Jujur saja, aku belum mempunyai kekasih, namun aku sedang tertarik dengan seseorang.

"belum, wae?"

"aniya, kita sudah sampai"

aku segera turun dari mobil Luhan begitupun Luhan.

Tes.. Gerimis. Aku segera masuk ke rumah Luhan disusul Luhan.

"mana orang tuamu?"

tanyaku pada Luhan.

"appa sedang di Jepang, eomma di dapur sedang buat kue" ucap Luhan. aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa.

"Sehun?" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ahjuma!" Eomma Luhan－Xi Sungmin－ langsung memelukku.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

tanya Xi Ahjuma setelah melepaskan acara peluk memeluk.

"kurang lebih 2 minggu yang lalu"

jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"kau tak merindukan ahjuma yang cantik ini eoh?" aku terkikik.

"aku sangat merindukan ahjuma"

"Sehun! Kajja ke kamarku" ucap Luhan padaku.

"YAK! Kau mau apa seenaknya menyuruh Sehun ke kamarmu? Eomma mau menanyakan beberapa hal pada Sehun" ucap Xi Ahjuma sambil berteriak pada Luhan.

"Nanti saja eomma, kajja Sehun-ah" aku hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Jongin pov

Sehun. Namja tampan berkulit putih dengan wajah dingin yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sebelumnya aku tak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi aku harus menarik kata-kataku tersebut. Karena aku baru saja mengalaminya.

Aku memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Sepi. Kata pertama yang menyambutku dipagi hari ini. Ini terlalu pagi untuk datang kesekolah.

Entah kenapa aku berangkat sepagi ini. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai, aku segera duduk.

Menikmati semilir angin dipagi hari. Damai. Aku teringat, bahwa aku belum sarapan.

Aku membuka tasku untuk mengambil kotak bekal, sederhana, hanya ada ayam goreng.

"Jongin?" DEG..

"Sehun?" demi Tuhan.

Rasanya bahagia sekali, di pagi hari ini Sehunlah orang pertama yang kulihat setelah eommaku. Dia menghampiriku.

"sudah berapa lama disini?"

tanya Sehun padaku.

"baru saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"kau sarapan dulu" ucapnya ketika melihatku mulai membuka kotak bekalku.

"apa kau mau?" aku menawari Sehun. Kebetulan aku membawa dua kotak bekal.

Sebenarnya yang satu untuk sarapan dan yang satunya lagi untuk makan siang.

"tidak, itu 'kan punyamu, kalau aku yang memakannya, nanti kau kelaparan hehe" aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Tuhan..teruslah seperti ini, aku ingin didekatnya, seperti saat ini.

Aku meletakkan bekalku yang berwarna pink dan mengambil kotak bekalku yang satunya yang berwarna biru untuk ku kasihkan pada Sehun.

"ini makanlah, aku tahu kau belum sarapan" aku menyodorkan kotak bekalku pada Sehun. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"gomawo" ucapnya.

"cheonma, maaf kalau terlalu sederhana dan rasanya tak yang kau harapkan" Sehun mulai menyuapkan nasi beserta ayam goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"enak! Pasti eommamu sangat pandai dalam hal memasak" ucapnya yang membuatku senang.

"hmm..sebenarnya itu yang membuatku"

"waahh jinjja? Ini sangat enak!" aku senang sekali Sehun memuji makanan buatanku.

"gomawo" ucapku berterima kasih.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku dan Sehun segera masuk ke kelas.

"sepertinya kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama Sehun eoh? Hiks..hiks.."

ucap Baekhyun dibuat sesedih mungkin saat aku baru saja mendudukkan diriku dikursi tempatku dan Baekhyun duduk.

"yak! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"hehe..mian" jawabku cengengesan.

"Jong, kau mau ikut tidak, besok aku dan Chanyeol mau jalan-jalan ke pantai, ada Sehunnnya loh"

"tidak! Kau pasti berbohong 'kan?"

"aish! Tanya saja pada Sehun bahwa aku tak berbohong" ucap Baekhyun. Tanya pada Sehun? Tidak! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"kau kenapa Jong?"

"eh" aku tersentak.

"kau malu ya tanya pada Sehun?" yup! Baekhyun benar sekali! Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sehun!" panggil Baekhyun pada Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun.

"wae?" ucapnya pada Baekhyun.

"kekasihmu ini pemalu sekali ternyata"

ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukku.

"aww" aku menginjak kaki Baekhyun. Sahabatku ini memang sangat sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun diam sambil menatapku intens.

Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggil Baekhyun－lagi.

Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol besok mengajakmu ke pantai 'kan?"

"ne, wae?" ternyata Baekhyun tak berbohong.

"kau dengar Jong?" ucap Baekhyun padaku.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"waeyo Jon?" aigoo! Kini giliran Sehun yang menanyaiku.

"ti..tidak" jawabku terbata.

"Sehun, lihat! Kekasihmu sangat gugup"

"dia bukan kekasihku"

DEG.. Ucap Sehun entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hunkai/ Kaihun**_

_**Hun seme! Kai uke!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**

**Chapter 2**

**~oO Happy Reading Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Jongin POV**

Sesak! Sehun hanyalah menganggapku sebagai teman. Tapi tak apalah, selagi dia masih didekatku, itu lebih dari cukup.

Kulihat Baekhyun kaget dengan jawaban Sehun.  
>"apa itu benar Jong?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk mantap. Kulihat Sehun menatapku sendu.<br>Lagi-lagi aku menunduk.  
>"kukira kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, padahal kalian terlihat sangat serasi" ucap Baekhyun padaku dan Sehun.<p>

"tidak, itu hanya menurutmu saja Baek" Sehun cukup! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengatakan itu. Sakit Hun.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun dan segera merangkul pundak Sehun. Aku berusaha tak mengeluarkan air mataku. Kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah saling mengenal?

Tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku sendu. Aku tak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu. Aku segera melepas kontak mata dengan Sehun.

.

.

. 

**author pov**

**Tet..tet..**

Bel pulang sekolah yang dinanti-nanti siswa Kirin Art High Schoolpun berbunyi. Sebagian dari mereka bersorak ria.  
>"baiklah, sampai disini pertemuan kita, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sudah saya berikan"<br>Nam Woohyun－guru matematika itupun mengakhiri ucapannya dan melenggang pergi disertai keluhan dari kelas tersebut, bagaimana tidak, sang guru memberi tugas yang begitu banyak.  
>Seluruh siswa sibuk mengemasi buku mereka masing-masing untuk segera pulang.<br>"Jong, aku pulang duluan ya, Chanyeol sudah menungguku" ucap Baekhyun dan segera pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, semenjak Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol dan seakan-akan melupakan Jongin, sahabatnya sejak dari SD. Sekarang hanya Jonginlah yang masih didalam kelas.  
>"astaga! Hujan!" ucapnya kaget. Jongin yang hendak pulang tak jadi ketika tiba-tiba turun hujan dengan derasnya.<br>"aish! Kenapa hujan? Kalau seperti ini aku bisa terlambat pulang, dan tak bisa membantu eomma" ucap Jongin yang terdengar begitu kesal. Dia memikirkan bagaimana agar dia bisa pulang.

"kalau saja tadi pagi aku mengikuti saran eomma untuk membawa jas hujan, pasti tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya, terjebak hujan!" Jongin tak berhenti bermonolog kesal. 30 menit berlalu Jongin menghabiskan hanya dengan menggerutu.  
>Dengan terpaksa Jongin menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya.<p>

"aigoo, baru sampai diparkiran saja sudah basah kuyup seperti ini, apalagi sampai rumah?" ucap Jongin sambil mengambil sepedanya.

Jongin mengayuhnya menerobos hujan dengan tergesa-gesa, dia tidak kuat dengan dingin. Karena terlalu buru-buru, Jongin tidak melihat didepannya ada mobil yang melaju begitu kencang menuju kearahnya.  
>"EOMMA!" teriak Jongin.<br>CKIIITTT... BRAK..  
>"eomma..sa..sakit hiks.." tangis Jongin pecah, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Bibir, hidung serta lututnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.<p>

"JONGIN!" Teriak seseorang pada Jongin yang baru saja menabraknya.  
>"Se..sehun" Jongin segera menghapus air matanya kasar, mengetahui Sehunlah yang menabraknya.<br>Lukanya yang terkena air hujan semakin terasa perih. Untung saja Jongin mengalami luka ringan, tapi namanya juga Jongin, seringan apapun lukanya, kalau itu mengeluarkan darah, pasti ia akan menangis. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Tapi Jongin menahannya, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Sehun.  
>"Jongin, jeongmal mianhae, kajja kita ke rumah sakit, tenang, semua biaya aku yang menanggungnya"<p>

Sehun yang panik dengan keadaan Jonginpun menyuruh Jongin agar ke rumah sakit. sungguh! Jongin tak dapat berdiri, tubuhnya mati rasa. Jongin memejamkan matanya, rasanya sungguh sakit. Sakitnya makin bertambah ketika mengetahui bukan hanya sehunlah yang ada di dalam mobilnya.  
>Tetapi ada Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Sehun. Lengkap sudah sakit fisik dan batinnya.<br>"ASTAGA! JONGIN?" Luhan langsung kaget ketika mengetahui Jonginlah yang Sehun tabrak.  
>"SEHUN PABBO! CEPAT BAWA KEMOBIL! JONGIN KEDINGINAN!"<p>

Raut wajah Luhan sangat cemas, walau bagaimanapun, Jongin adalah temannya, meskipun mereka tak dekat.  
>Sehun dengan cepat menggendong Jongin ala bridal menuju mobilnya. Sepeda Jongin? Jangan tanya, sudah tak berbentuk. Untunglah sang pemilik sepeda hanya mengalami luka ringan.<br>"Lu, kau yang menyetir" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin dijok mobil paling belakang. Dengan posisi kepala Jongin yang berada dipaha Sehun.  
>"s..sakit" Jongin merintih kesakitan dan bergerak tak nyaman.<p>

"kita ke rumah sakit ne?" ucap Sehun Sehun lembut pada Jongin sambil menyingkirkan poni Jongin yang menutupi matanya.  
>"shireo! Bawa a-aku kerumahku s-saja" Jongin menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.<br>Dia sangat membenci obat-obatan serta alat medis.  
>"baiklah, Lu kau tahu dimana rumah Jongin 'kan? Kita kesana" ucap Sehun pada Luhan yang masih fokus menyetir.<br>"ne" balas Luhan singkat. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, menuju rumah Jongin. 

"Jong, kumohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Sehun tak berhenti melantunkan kata maaf yang ditujukan pada Jongin. Jongin tak menjawab pernyataan Sehun.  
>"di-dingin" ucap Jongin pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin, untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat.<br>"kapan kita sampai Lu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan karena sedaritadi mereka tak sampai-sampai.  
>"kita salah arah, maaf" Luhan merasa bersalah. Dia memutar balikkan arah lajunya. <p>

"seharusnya aku belok ke kanan saat ada pertigaan tadi" lanjutnya.  
>"ya sudah, ppalli!" Sehun tak habis pikir dengan Luhan, bisa-bisanya ia salah arah.<br>"di-dingin" ucap Jongin－lagi. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya.  
>"apa kau tak apa jika aku me-melepaskan seragammu?" Sehun bertanya lirih pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk. <p>

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka kancing seragam Jongin.  
>1 kancing 2 kancing dan seluruhnya sudah terlepas.<p>

Glup..

Sehun menelan ludahnya, dipandanginya tubuh bagian atas Jongin. 'sexy'－satu kata yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya tubuh polos Jongin yang tak memakai kaos dalam dan memperlihatkan kulit tannya yang sexy.  
>Sehun dengan perlahan melepaskan seragam Jongin. <p>

"akh.." rintih Jongin saat lukanya tak sengaja tersenggol lengan Sehun.  
>"mianhae" Sehun dengan segera memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Jongin. Seragam Jongin ia taruh dijok sebelah kemudi.<br>"apa masih dingin?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin setelah memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Jongin dan dijawab dengan gelengen lemah Jongin.  
>"kita sudah sampai Hun" ucap Luhan dan segera menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang tak bisa dibilang mewah itu yang diyakini Sehun rumah Jongin.<p>

Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Jongin.  
>TING NONG <em>#bunyi bel rumah<em>  
>Sehun memencet bel pintu rumah Jongin.<br>Cklek.. Pintu dibuka menampakkan namja cantik paruh baya.  
>"nugu..JONGIN?!" belum sempat namja cantik itu berkata, namja cantik itu disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat kaget.<p>

Bagaimana tidak kaget, anaknya digendong oleh seseorang dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"eomma..hiks" Jongin yang masih dalam gendongan Sehunpun menangis.  
>"KAU KENAPA NAK?! tolong anak muda, bawa Jongin ke kamarnya" eomma Jongin sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu.<br>Sehun mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah eomma Jongin.  
>Krieett..<p>

Eomma Jongin membuka pintu Kamar Jongin. Sehun lalu merebahkan tubuh Jongin di ranjangnya dengan perlahan.  
>Brugh..<br>"setelah saya mengobati Jongin, saya mohon ceritakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin. Eung.. siapa namamu?"  
>"Sehun, Oh Sehun" Sehun berucap tenang. Tapi sebenarnya dirinya sangat gugup dan takut. Takut jikalau Jongin dan Eommanya membencinya.<p>

Apalagi jika eomma Jongin yang membencinya karena mengetahui dirinyalah yang menabrak Jongin.  
>"perkenalkan, saya eomma Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo, panggil saya eomma saja" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.<br>"baiklah, eom..eomma, saya keluar dulu"  
>Sehun membungkuk sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Jongin dan dibalas senyuman dari eomma Jongin. Kyungsoo segera mengobati luka Jongin.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Setelah keluar dari kamar Jongin, aku segera menuju depan Rumah Jongin untuk mencari Luhan. Tapi nihil, Luhan tak ada. Mobilku juga yang tadi diparkir didepan rumah Jonginpun tak ada. Mungkin dibawa Luhan. Lalu aku segera menghubunginya.

"yeoboseyo Lu"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"seragam Jongin masih dimobil 'kan?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Mwo? Memangnya Jongin punya dongsaeng?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"oh ne arraseo, aku tutup dulu"

piipp..  
>"hyung!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh mendapati namja cantik dengan tinggi kira-kira sepinggangku. Mungkin dia dongsaeng Jongin, ahh betapa miripnya.<br>"hyung, tadi Taemin dikasih selagam kotol ini dali hyung cantik, dan kata hyung cantik itu, Taemin disuluh memberinya pada hyung" aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Taemin berikan saja ne sama eomma" perintahku lembut pada namdongsaeng jongin. 

"waeyo hyung?" tanyanya imut membuatku harus mencubit pipinya.

"aww..hyung namanya siapa sih?" aigoo bocah ini benar-benar menggemaskan.  
>"Sehun, Oh Sehun" kulihat Taemin mengangguk lucu.<br>"hyung tampan, bahkan sangat tampan, hyung siapanya Jongin hyung?"  
>"temannya, wae?" kulihat Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya. Adakah yang salah dengan ucapanku?<br>"yah, Taemin kila hyung kekasih Jongin hyung" aku terdiam.  
>"eung.. bukan" jawabku. <p>

"Sehun?" aku tersentak mendapati Kyungsoo eomma memanggilku.  
>"ne eomma" balasku.<br>"kajja duduk" aku menurut dan duduk disalah satu sofa berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo eomma. Kenapa jadi deg-degan seperti ini?  
>"eomma, ini selagam Jongin hyung" Taemin menyodorkan seragam Jongin kepada Kyungsoo eomma.<br>"Taeminnie, taruh di kamar mandi ne?" kulihat Taemin menurut dan melenggang pergi.

"Sehun, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa menabrak Jongin?" Skakmat! Apa Jongin sudah memberitahu eommanya bahwa akulah yang menabrak dirinya. Tamatlah riwayatmu Oh Sehun!

**Author POV**

"eung..jadi begini eomma... ..."  
>Sehun menceritakan secara detail bagaimana bisa dia menabrak Jongin.<br>"eomma..aku janji, aku akan membelikan sepeda baru untuk Jongin, aku janji" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kyungsoo pikir Sehun adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.  
>"Gomawo Sehun, kau baik sekali"<br>"apakah eomma mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"tentu, itu semua bukan murni kesalahanmu, lagipula Jongin juga yang terburu-buru, padahal sedang hujan pasti jalanan sangat licin" Sehun bernafas lega dengan ucapan eomma Jongin.  
>"Gomawo eomma sudah memaafkanku" Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada eomma Jongin.<br>"Sehun, apa kau mau menemani Jongin? Eomma mau pergi sebentar" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun dengan penuh harap.  
>"ne aku mau, memangnya eomma mau pergi kemana?"<p>

"mau mengantarkan kue kering pesanan. Eumm.. Sehun, apa kau tak keberatan jika Jongin meminta kau memeluknya, eomma tak tega membiarkannya menangis, Jongin sangat takut ketika sedang sakit dia berada di kamar sendirian dan tak ada yang menemani dan memeluknya, apa kau mau?"  
>"tentu eomma" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.<br>"sekali lagi gomawo Sehun"  
>"ne eomma"<p>

.

.

.

.

**Sehun Pov**

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo eomma, aku segera menuju kamar Jongin. Krieett.. Kubuka pelan pintu kamar Jongin agar tidak membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.  
>Aku menghampirinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Kulihat wajahnya yang begitu damai. Manis. Sangat manis ketika tidur. Wajahnya begitu pucat, diiringi keringat dingin yang bercucuran.<br>"mianhae" ucapku pelan sambil membelai pipi tirusnya.  
>Tik..Tik.. <p>

Gerimis, dan tak lama hujanpun turun. Aku menutup gorden jendela kamar Jongin.  
>"eom..eomma" aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah Jongin.<br>Dia sedang mengigau.  
>"psstt" aku menempelkan jari telunjukku dibibir Jongin.<br>Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. Dia kaget mendapatiku yang sedang menatapnya.  
>"S-sehun" ucapnya lirih dan lemah. <p>

"Ne Jongie?" balasku selembut mungkin.  
>"hiks..hiks" Jongin menangis! Tuhan..apa yang harus aku lakukan?<br>"uljima" pabbo! Hanya Kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Aigoo, aku harus bagaimana. Hujan semakin deras. Aku teringat perkataan Kyungsoo eomma. Eh, Memeluk Jongin?  
>"hiks..hiks" isakannya semakin jelas. Aku tidak masalah jika harus memeluk Jongin, tapi apa Jongin juga tak masalah jika aku memeluknya?<p>

**JDER..  
><strong>"eomma hiks.. Jongin hiks takut pe-petir hiks" melihatnya ketakutan seperti ini membuat dadaku sakit. Entahlah.  
>"Jongin, kau tak perlu takut ne, ada aku disini, menemanimu" dengan perlahan aku menangkup wajah Jongin. Mengusap air matanya menggunakan ibu jariku. GREP<br>Jongin memelukku erat, bahkan sangat erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku. Punggungnya bergetar menandakan dirinya masih menangis. Air matanya membasahi bajuku. Aku mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku setelah selang waktu lama memelukku.  
>"sudah baikan?" tanyaku lembut, Jongin mengangguk.<br>"baiklah, sekarang tidur ne, kau harus banyak istirahat" Jongin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Aku menyelimutinya. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Jongin. Cepat sekali tidur. Sesuai perintah Kyungsoo eomma, aku merebahkan tubuhku disamping Jongin. Memeluk pinggangnya, aku mulai memejamkan mataku menyusul Jongin yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>Author POV<strong>

TING NONG  
>Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan terus-terusan menekan bel pintu rumah Jongin.<br>"Yak! Bagaimana ini, kau bilang Sehun masih disini!" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Luhan terlihat sedang berfikir.  
>"masuk saja yok!" kini giliran Chanyeol yang buka suara. Baekhyun menoyor Kepala Chanyeol.<br>"Park idiot! Nanti kita dikira maling bodoh!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"eh, yang dikatakan Park idiot benar juga, ayo masuk!" Luhan sudah membuka pintu rumah Jongin yang tak dikunci.  
>"Berhenti memanggilku idiot!" Chanyeol tak terima jika dirinya dipanggil idiot. Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol dan mengekor dibelakang Luhan.<br>"rumah ini sepi sekali" ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh pasangan ChanBaek.  
>"apa kau yakin Sehun masih disini, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.<p>

"ne, aku yakin sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar Jongin?"  
>"setuju Lu!" Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Luhan.<br>"mana kamarnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.  
>" ITU!" balas Baekhyun berteriak. Mereka segera menuju kamar yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, mereka diam.<br>"Park Idiot, cepat buka!"

perintah Baekhyun pada kekasihnya. Tentu Chanyeol hanya menurut.  
>Krieett<br>Pintu terbuka. Sontak Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya objek yang sedang tertidur sambil berpelukan.

**Luhan POV**

aku sungguh tak percaya dengan yang kulihat. Sehun memeluk Jongin, begitu pula Jongin yang memeluk Sehun.  
>TES cairan bening yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya menetes.<br>Aku dengan cepat pergi dari kamar Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus memanggilku, namun aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.  
>Dari tadi masih hujan, tapi tak sederas saat aku, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin. Setelah keluar dari rumah Jongin, aku terus berjalan entah kemana. <p>

Aku telah basah kuyup terkena air hujan.  
>Kenapa sangat sakit melihat mereka berpelukan? Apa mereka sepasang Kekasih? Jika iya, kenapa Sehun tak memberitahuku? Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh jatuh cinta pada sahabat kecilku?<br>Kenapa Sehun tak peka padaku? Kenapa kenapa kenapa?

**Author POV**

"ARRGGHH KENAPA SESAKIT INI?! SEHUN PABBO! KENAPA KAU TAK PEKA PADAKU HAH? AKU MENYAYANGIMU LEBIH DARI SEORANG SAHABAT PADA SAHABATNYA!

AKU MENYAYANGIMU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH! Hiks.. Aku rela menunggu kepulanganmu dari Kanada, Hun. ARRGH!  
>Aku rela menolak untuk kembali ke China demi menunggumu hiks..<p>

Aku rela menolak orang yang mencintaiku hanya demi kau, Hun.  
>Apa aku harus menurut kata eomma kembali ke China? Menyusul namja itu? Jika iya, selamat tinggal Hunnie, aku pergi dulu hiks jangan sakiti Jongin hiks"<p>

Luhan berteriak ditengah derasnya hujan.

_**To Be Continued**_

**MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :***


End file.
